A home, office, or other buildings may be equipped with a smart, networked system to provide automated control of devices, appliances and sub-systems, such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting system, home theater, entertainment system, and security system. The smart system may communicate system-related messages to a user of the system via a messaging component that sends notifications to the user, for example through text message, email, or other electronic messaging systems.